


the cafe

by Number_9



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Dates, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), To Be Continued, keith is kind of a stalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_9/pseuds/Number_9
Summary: ‘Hair. They have to have nice hair.' Lance exclaimed over his burger mustard spilling out onto his chin.Shit.Keith thought to himself. I don't have nice hair’...‘Pretty! I like beautiful, strong women.' Lance continued.Aughh crap.Keith leaned back into his seat hiding in the booth behind Lance and his friends. Beautiful and strong? Keith wasn't either.





	1. a little stalker-y

'Hair. They have to have nice hair.' Lance exclaimed over his burger mustard spilling out onto his chin.

_Shit._ Keith thought to himself. _I don't have nice hair_...

'Pretty! I like beautiful, strong women.' Lance continued.

_Aughh crap_. Keith leaned back into his seat hiding in the booth behind Lance and his friends. Beautiful and strong? Keith wasn't either. You see, Keith liked to think that in some other reality he was a strong sexy leader of some space vessel destined for greatness, rather than a messy weeb hiding from the only friend he's ever had. Well, he couldn't really call Lance a friend anymore, last time they spoke they were 12 and Lance had actually found him interesting. Now they just argue, or Lance argues while Keith just satires at his face and chest and... anyway, point is Lance kinda hated him now. But that was fine. Because he still had ways to talk to him. Or like, interact...if sitting on the bleacher drooling over a sweaty Lance playing basket ball counted as interaction. Or you know, eavesdropping on his conversations at the cafe Lance and his friend all hang out at...that Keith just...happens to also hang out at- because its peaceful and air conned so he can do all his studding and artsy stuff, not because of Lance. Not at all. That's just stalker-y. Hunk *one of Lances nicer friends, and waiter at this cafe* Came over to grab Keith's empty plate.

'Anything else?'

"umm....coffee.' Keith answered

'You've had like, three already' Hunk said sounding very confused.

'Yeah?' Keith responded.

'its been an hour...' Hunk stared at Keith, big eyes and eyebrows arched in concern

'...ill have milk.' Keith settled. Not knowing if that's more embarrassing or less. As Hunk wrote down the word milk, Lance started to sing, Lances singing always soothed Keith, his voice was sweet like milk. Just why exactly did it take such a long time to write down a single word? Keith looked up at Hunk trying to figure it out, while Hunk just kinda stood their awkwardly not even pretending to write anymore.

'What' Keith growled.

'Nothing' He looked to the side, averting eye contact with Keith. Keith actually growled this time, he cant deal with people for more than 2 minutes at a time. Hunk sat next him, squishing Keith against the wall. He leaned into Keith obviously trying to be subtle but failing, he whisper screamed-

'I know Lance is pretty but this is getting kinda stalker-y-' Keith jumped, growing red all over.

'I'm not stalking Lance. and keep your voice down.'

Keith said calmly. Flipping through his sketchbook.

'Yeah, well... it kinda seems like you are... I'm not judging you i just wanna look out for my friend. Your free to like him i just wanna make sure your not some psycho.' He sighed and leaned forward, closing his book a little aggressively.

'No one said i liked Lance.' Keith said shoving Hunk out of the way, he then proceeded towards the exit. Which felt incredibly weird. Usually he'd wait a good 10 minutes after Lance left before leaving himself otherwise he'd just stay to finish his work. This was bad tho, Hunk, Lances best friend had caught onto Keith. His mind was racing as he came up with all the different ways he could kill himself before he had to face either of them again. Unfortunately, Keith made it home without dying. Now he had to come up with a plan.


	2. morning walk

,

It has now been 12 hours and 38 minutes since he spoke with hunk. which leaves another 4 hours and 46 minutes until he would have to face them at school. after spending the last 3 hours staring at the ceiling Keith still hadn't come up with an idea. he could approach lance about this, but that was just asking to get punched in the face, which honestly Keith didn't really mind, any contact from lance was good contact. bribing hunk was another option, but Keith didn't have anything to offer so that was a bust. Keith already tired to skip town six hours ago but failed when he ran into Adam at the bus station, the 45 minutes it took for them both to get home was hell. So, Keith was left with no options. He had to do the one thing he told himself he'd never do. he pulled back the covers, and stepped out of bed. He stared into his reflection in the mirror on the door and then took a deep breath before opening the it. He was going to ask his brother relationship advice. If he took ten steps down the hallway to his right he'd be at Shiro's door. A million thoughts crossed his mind. If he asked Shiro for help he would have to admit his non-stalker-stalker-y tendencies towards Lance. He would also have to tell Shiro that he's gay, which he hasn't done yet. He flung the door open hoping to do this quickly before he lost the nerve, running down the hall, he toppled over as he crashed into Shiro's door having it immediately open for him. He pushed himself off the ground, and looked into Shiros eyes, who had unfortunately for Keith, seen the whole thing.   


'You good?' Adam helpfully asked.   


'Yeah.' Keith slowly stood up awkwardly rubbing at his arm.  


'Is their something you want to talk about?' shiro asked.  


'um..i...need advice.' Shiro had barely even heard what Keith said.   


'Go on.'  


'Okay. ' Keith took a deep breath. _If I just say it all in one go_. 'I like a straight guy and have been kinda stalking him for a while and his best friend found out so Im pretty sure he's gonna tell Lance and I really don't want him to know but like, who wouldn't tell their friend they have a not-stalker and i... I just really don't know what to do' Keith blurted. Both Shiro and Adam were quiet for far to long, Keith turned around to leave as Shiro grabbed arm.  


'Keith... Lance?' seriously? _out of everything i just said that's what you lead with?_   


'Yeah. Lance.'  


'Keith.' Shiro just blankly stared at him.   


'Theirs no way that Lance is straight.' Not the words Keith was expecting.   


'All he does his flirt with girls.'  


'I used to flirt with girls.' Adam added offhandedly.  
'Keith, Im telling you, Lance is not staight. Theirs no way.' And for some reason Shiro felt the need to use his dad voice. He continued,  
'No straight guy puts that much effort into his looks.'  
'Assuming for a moment that Lance does like guys, he still wont like me once he finds out what i did..do.'  
'We'll come up with something.' And with that keith and Shiro spent the next hour coming up with an idea.  
***  
Monday to Friday, he had a routine. He’d Wake up at 5am to go on a run, come home at six, shower and do his facial routine. At 7 he’d be dressed running to every room waking up his siblings. As they got ready lance would make his cousins lunch and tie his sisters hair.  
Keith would just like to point out that it’s not technically stalking if your house is directly behind the others. Keith used to love sharing a fence with lance, that is, until puberty happened and keith was left accidentally watching a shirtless lance in the backyard every day. Keith could tell you from experience it’s not healthy.  
Lance had just made his way outside, if keith gave 1 minuet they’d reach eachother at the end of Keith’s street. Which is why keith always waited two. Just to be sure. But not today! Today he had a plan. See, after the incident with Hunk yesterday, Keith needed to come up with a plan, a way around the fact that lance now knows Keith’s his.. im not a stalker. He’d meet lance at the end of the street and play dumb until lance said something, then he'd tell him that Hunk had the wrong idea and that it’s a coincidence keith is always hovering arpund. It wasn’t going to work but it was the best they could come up with. all based on the assumption what keith would actually be able to say a word to him  
He ran downstairs, jumping into his shoes and throwing his bag over his shoulder. He made it to the end of the road just in time to meet Lance. Lance who had his arm around some girls waist.  
This wasnt an unusual sight. Although keith had seen way more than he'd ever admit, his room being directly behind Lances.Still, it never stopped hurting. Lance who would smile and laugh for everyone but him. Lance, the perfect guy who, even though he hated Keith would still stick up for him when Keith is being bullied. Its not what lance did that hurt. It was watching the women he was always with. The constant voice in the back of his mind always telling him he'd never have what they do. The girls who all had long beautiful hair and perfect bodies, curves in all the right places and the sweetest voices. All these girls who were the exact opposite of keith.  
'Hey!' Lance had snapped keith out of his daze. did lance actually notice him?  
keith opened his mouth to speak but..  
'....' was all he could manage. fuck, words your supposted to come out!  
Instead of attempting to say anything he settled for a wave.  
'Oh, Rom, this is Keith. Keith this is Romelle. She's the one hunk always mentions. they cook together sometimes.'  
why was lance telling him any of this? shoulnt i be dead right now?  
'aha'  
'Yeah, so Romelle lives near us. I had no clue until this morning.'  
Lance is talking to me...like, a normal person!  
'Lance ran into me this moring on his jog,'  
So it turns out keith is in an alturnate reality, i mean, why else would LANCE and ROMELLE be talking to KEITH!? This was turning out to be the weirdest day. but at least he listening got to Lances voice comfortably without doing any creepy stuff. not that he has! ...maybe..once.  
'You dont talk much, do you Keith?' Romelle asked. She seemed so sweet.  
'uh..no.'  
'Funny. Hunk said you guys AHEM. Quote! "talk all the time"' lance whined using the quotation with his fingers.  
'Not lying to us are ya mullet?' lance leaned in as he spoke smirking at keith. It almost felt like a challenge.  
Keith narrowed his eyes, looking at Lance dead in the eye.  
'Hunk actually stays quiet long enough so i can speak.' keith praised himself, that was the first proper sentence hed said to Lance in years.Testing his own limits Keith managed a smirk of his own. Lances eyes bugged out, he stuttered not actually knowing what to say then settled for  
'Whatever Mullet. My voice is a blessing, just be greatful that Im sharing this gift with you.'  
and a gift it was.  
They arrived at the school gates, all three going their seperate ways.  
It appeared as though Keith was safe for now on the stalker buisness, no that he was one. He had survived the walk to school with Lance and for once is seemed like he and Lance were on good terms or at least that Lance could handle Keith long enough to walk to school wth him, keith just had one more problem on his mind.

Hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


	4. finding hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieth find a hunk and new theirs a new issue

Somehow hunk had managed to avoid Keith all day. Which is frigging insane because Keith knows his schedule...he's not a stalker, Hunk is lances best friend so of course Keith knew a little bit about the guy. The for singling for the end of the day sounded, a stampede of humans rushing to the exit, Keith always waited a good ten minutes after the bell to avoid certain asshole humans, also because Lance had basketball in the afternoons and if Keith waited long enough, and walked past the gym on his way out the coach would always make him pick up the balls for the team. which meant Keith got the perfect excuse to see lance breathless and sweaty, it didn't do well for Keith's heart but for other parts it was a gift from the heavens. Unfortunately tho, today he skip out on 'helping the basketball team' in favor of seeking out hunk. Today he joined the swarm of maggots leaving the building on time. he tossed his bag over his shoulder and entered the corridor. He was pretty distracted, if he wasn't he would have avoided the peasants he practically ran into as he was to untangling his headphones, Keith had no luck. The guys seemed pretty pissed off at Keith. They weren't the ones Keith usually took beatings from but its always nice to mix things up a bit, besides, Keith would only have to worry about them this one time. The tallest guy, who seemed a little bit to pissed off to have someone simply bump into him, slammed his fist into the locker next to Keith head. the guy either missed or was trying to intimidate Keith. Keith never really understood taunting someone, if your gonna fight them, just get it over with. He pulled Keith by the collar and slammed him into the locker, knocking Keith head against it. The thump was loud. loud enough that a teacher walked over and stopped the interaction. Which was honestly annoying. instead of receiving his beating now he had to wait. Keith hated that. The tall man with the long ass hair only seemed more pissed off, and sure enough he threatened Keith. It was something Keith could look forward, you know, mixing things up a bit. New person to beat him, not knowing who they are or when exactly their going to attract. Exciting stuff. Dare Keith point out that he could easily take him out, Keith may be a little small but his brothers addiction the martial arts had taught him a lot. Not to mention the knife he always carries on his person if he really needed it. At least the teacher had managed to save Keith's time, he could deal with it later for now he had to talk to Hunk. 

Keith couldn't find him on his way out so the next best place to look was the cafe where Hunk worked. Sure enough he was there. He took his usual seat even tho Lance wasn't there and waited for hunk to come over. It didn't seem to busy, the man noticed his straight away. He went over to Keith as soon as he saw him. 

'Another coffee, Mr. Stalker?' 

'i'm not a stalker.' 

'i see, otherwise you'd be watching Lance at practice.' Keith really hated that Hunk knew. It was way to frustrating. 

'What did you say to lance?' Keith demanded to know. 

'oh you know, that we spoke and stuff...' Hunk knew what he was doing. he wanted something. Keith just knew it, 

'Oh wow, that's an improvement! and who you have to thank for that??' Hunk said innocently as blinked his eyes a hundred times a second. 

'he thinks were friends.' Keith was trying, really trying to be an asshole, assert his dominance, but Hunk just looked like a giant teddy bear, _how do you be mean to a teddy bear!?_  " 

'i'm serious, tell me whats going on." 

'okay okay, look. Lance is having a little...dilemma? i cant say out friend confidentiality, but i think you may be able to..y'know, help? Reconnecting with old friends is..its special! Even Lance would be happy to reconnect..or lift his spirits? whatever...' Hunk was so special Keith wanted to believe he could help lance but, 

'Lance hates me...' he frowned, the ground suddenly looked super interesting. 

'i'm not so sure, he does does talk shit about you all the time but i honestly think he just misses you. Ill be right back.' Hunk left to tend to another table, leaving Keith to his thoughts. Hunk thinks Lance misses him? Keith wants to believe this but it doesn't sound right. not at all. Lance wouldn't miss Keith. lance was unreachable, he could connect with anyone, he was a people person. Great with others. why would he miss Keith? creepy anime obsessed keith? Keith who had a stupid Mullet... _i should really cut that._  Hunk came back over to Keith a few minutes later with a coffee. He took it gratefully and blowing on it before taking a sip. He could drink Hunks coffee all day, each time he came in here he ordered the same thing, and every time he could tell weather or not hunk had made it. 

'thank you.' Keiths words soft, but no where near as soft as hunks smile when he said that. 

'wow, i must be the first person you've ever thanked, huh?' Keith just rolled his eyes. 

'do you really think he misses me?' hunk scratched at the back of his neck. thinking about his answer. 

'to be honest i couldn't say, but i have an idea on how to help you!' he seemed pretty excited about it so keith let him continue. 

'gimme your number' Hunk handed him a pen and a page of his little note book where he kept his orders. letting Keith quickly scribble down his phone number. 

'what are you planing?' Keith would be lying if said he wasn't curious. 

'killing two birds with one stone.' was all the waiter said took the paper and shoved it into his pocket. 

**** 

It was seven o'clock therefore, he was at the dinner table sitting across from Shiro and Adam. The two were casually talking about their day, Keith was hardly paying any attention just stabbing his fork into his meat. The boy never bothered to turn off his phone since no one ever messaged him, which is why the entire house went quiet when his phone went off. Both Adam and Shiro stopped their conversation midway just to look at keith. At first he thought he was trouble but his worries were kept short when Shiro chuckled 

'All this time i thought it was broken' 

'not broken, i just don't have friends.' keith replied shoving potato into his mouth. 

'is it lance?' Adam was teasing him. this was why Keith never told them anything. Shiro lightly hit Adam on the thigh as sign to stop. 

'you can check it, Keith.' shiro said stealing food off Adams plate. he pulled the phone out of his pocket eyeing a message 

**UNKNOWN NUMBER:** Its Hunk, this my number. message me back when your free :) 

it almost looked cute. 

'was it lance?' Adam pushed, at this shiro just raised an eyebrow. clearly they were both curious. 

'Hunk.' 

'ooo, Hunk...who's hunk?' Shiro asked. 

'person.' Keith replied to Shiro opening his phone and saving hunks contact. 

**Keith** : Hi. 

a few seconds later hunk responded. 

**Hunk** : Heyy, guess who's going to the arcade tomorrow?? 

**Keith** : you? why do i care? 

**Hunk:** okay, firstly, that's rude. secondly, you are. wear something cute, lance is joining us. 

Keith froze. he was never invited to anything... and hasn't hung out with Lance since he was 12. this was surreal. what was happening to keiths life?? Hunk was a blessing, Keiths very own guardian angel. He had never been so nervous, or excited. _holy shit. okay. just breathe. you can do this._  Keith looked up to see Shiro and Adams faces.... 

_He couldn't do this!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the wait, thank you for reading <3


	5. He cant do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith cancels going to the arcade

He couldn't do this!

2 hours till he met up with Lance, Hunk and Pidge.

2 hours.

One and half hours later keith still wasn’t ready. He had spent the hole time looking for something to wear. Something cute. Keith didn’t have anything ‘cute’ what he did have, was thirty minutes until he was supposed to be at the arcade. It took fifteen to walk their, five if he got Shiro to five him, but Shiro was being way to annoying about the whole thing and knowing him he’d probably try to join them at the arcade.  
Just think of something quickly.

He still needed to shower. It was overwhelming, he wanted to cancel, say he came down with a cold or maybe just jump out the window and break his leg. Keith hadn’t hung out with people in years, him talking to Hunk was the most human interaction he’s had other than Adam and Shiro. Yeah, it’s to much to soon, not to mention that lance would be there and keith just would not be able to properly process that.  
He reached for his phone on the bedside table and sent a message to hunk

Keith: I can’t make it.

A few seconds later he had a response

Hunk: you okay?  
Keith: fine, something came up. Sorry for the late notice.  
Hunk: that’s alright man, hope everything’s okay

He thought canceling would make him feel better, but it just made him feel that much worse. He abandoned his closest to sit at his desk, before he could open his notebook continuing with his art the door swung open, smashing into the wall. Keith ran over to the walk checking the damage, the door handle had created a perfectly round hole in the wall.

‘How about I buy you a poster to cover it up?’ Keith hadn’t even seen who entered to concerned about the safety of his house. But when he herd the voice he froze. What the cheese is lance doing here!?!?!

‘Uh...umm... your here?’ Looking at Lances face so close up was mesmerizing, his skin was so clear and smooth

‘Yes. I’m here. I WAS going to pick up but hunk texting me. And here I am taking the trouble to haul your scrawny ass to the arcade only to find your more interested in the wall. What happened to ‘oh lance your so beautiful, I’d follow you to the end of the universe’ imagine you saying that while fluttering your eye lashes.’

‘Firstly, I never said any of that.'

'Sure, sure'

'secondly, im only interested in my wall because you slammed the door into it!'

'that's not my fault!' 

'you literally slammed the door into the wall!'

'you just jealous because i actually know how to make an entrance'

'Your over dramatic and put a hole in my wall.'

'It gives the place character!'

'it give me a hole in my wall.'

'Keith. Shut up!'

' you cant put a hole in my wall and then tell me to shut up!'

'no seriously! Quiet' lance covered his hand over keiths mouth.  
'you hear that???' lance questioned. apparently he doesn't know how to whisper either. 

keith pulled his hand away, "hear what?" they both stayed quiet for a second only to here two men quietly talking on the other side of the wall. 

"heh. i know what it is.' lances smirk did not scream *this is a good idea* in fact if keith could put an exact statement to explain that smirk to anyone he'd say ^stop him before its too late^ keith was just about to do exactly that when lance, speaking as loudly as possible, said the worst thing he could.

'Since your home alone does this mean we can fuck?' Lance covered his own mouth repressing his laughter as an extremely loud crash and Shiro's panicked voice sounded from the other room. 

'okay lets bolt.' lance grabbed keith's hand as he raced to the exit. The two made it to lance's car, they quickly took off, keith not knowing where they were going, and it seemed like lance didn't know either.

 

***

 

They had been on the road for a while now siting in the comfortable silence. Before Lance broke it.

'I thought Shiro was single?' it was more of a statement really, keith had almost forgotten how uncomfortable silence was for Lance. It felt like nothing had changed. Keith and lance were still complete opposites. But they still knew how the other operates. instead of replying to Lance, he connected his phone to the Bluetooth speaker in the car playing Lances favorites songs. Yes Keith did have an album of all the songs lance listened to on his phone, that wasn't him being a stalker, just keith...getting to know the other? Lance began to sing along and soon the drive went from comfortable silence to lance and Keith arguing over which take out place was the best. resulting in the two driving into every fast food place in town and driving up the mountain so could enjoy their food in private. 

keith and lance kept talking about random bullshit never missing a beat, until for a second lance was quiet. 

'everything okay?'Lance didn't all that happy anymore. Keith remembered Hunk mentioning he was going through something, keith maybe thought this could be able that,

'fine.' lance answered, taking another bite into his burger. 'why'd you cancel today?' lance didn't look at keith, his eyes went everywhere but Keiths face. 

'i don't have friends. and suddenly hanging out with a group of people was too much.' Keith answered honestly. Lance seemed satisfied with the answer. Once again the two were sitting in silence, it wasn't tense but it wasn't overly calm. Five years of silence and memories they experienced without each other slowly drifting away. it was nostalgic. They used to climb up the cliffs at the edge of town to watch the sunset all the time, and now, the only difference, they were on the mountain, the smell of salt and grease filling the air from their food, and of course, keith and Lance's friendship. It felt so perfect for Keith, being with Lance felt safe, it was calming and he never had to pretend. Well, now he was pretending. How do you tell your childhood best friend who you haven't spoken to in years that your kinda gay for him and have been keeping tables on them? Keith didn't need to pretend he was someone else, this was true. but he did have to pretend that wasn't in love with him. With the sun setting over the city sending a soft pastel orange, purple and pink across the sky, it made things increasingly difficult. if the stupid sky kept this up Keith wouldn't be able to keep that love to himself. The sun settled behind the city opening up the night sky above Lance's head. the way the contrasting lights flashed against Lance's complexion was making it incredibly hard to control the gay. all he needed was to reach out, cup lance's face and- -

'we should get going' The taller stood up grabbing his rubbish and extended his hand to Keith. Smiling, he took the offer. 

And for the second time that day Keith got to hold hands with the one he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to spell crap and it auto corrected to cheese and cheese is much more tasteful than crap, also its yummy, i like old English cheese, especially on my subway. just some yummy cheese and meatball sub please :D  
> im gonna buy a sub.


	6. yesterday

This was a joke. Some dickhead up there was messing with him.   
After that beautiful day Keith had spent with Lance he was at least expecting a 'hello' from lance when they crossed paths the next day. But no, Lance just ignored his existence just like always. Did yesterday even happen????????????? Keith was sure it was just some dream at this point. Lance was to nice to ignore Keith after such a moment. Well, nice enough that Keith wouldn't expect it. Guh. Keith was being thrown back into hell. He was so sure that it happened. Shiro and Adam even berated him for an hour after he got home.

So then...why was Lance ignoring him?

He looked so happy smiling and laughing at this bitch he sat next to. She wasn't a bitch, Keith just hated her because it common knowledge that Lance liked her. She was the definition of beauty, like out of this world beautiful. Tall dark skin with long wavy white hair, yeah she was a bitch. She always made lance smile and blush like a maniac. He looked so cute with a blush, Keith wanted to punch her. Just yesterday that smile was his now he's spreading it to the whole world like it means nothing at all. Why would he show everyone that gorgeous face? no one would ever appreciate it as much as him. Sometimes Keith wanted to cut out all the eyes of everyone whose ever looked at him.   
Maybe that's being a little possessive over guy who hates you. Still that dorky smile should only be shown to him.  
When the teacher wasn't looking He scrunched up a bit of paper and threw it at lances head. He didn't look so happy anymore, which was nice but also kinda sucked. 

"dude, whats your problem?" Lance was 'trying' to be discrete, but its kinda hard not to be noticed when you stand out so much. Jesus Keith pull yourself together. 

"nothing." Keith went back to his notes pretending nothing happened. 'LANCE SPOKE TO ME!' he chanted in head, while Lance scrunched up his own bit of paper and threw it back at him. It missed Keith's head entirely and hit Pidge. The two boys were scared shitless as the tiny girl death glared them, throwing her entire pencil case at Lance's face, also missing and hitting Allura in the back of the head. This amused Keith way to much, watching your enemy getting attacked by Pidge was more satisfying than anything. Allura, however, did not find this amusing and neither did Lance. She glared straight into Pidges eyes, these two women could be scary when they wanted, Pidge just raised en eyebrow, which was the wrong move on her part as the other lady threw her book at Pidge. A second later they four of them were throwing anything they could get their hands. The match was short lived as the teacher turned around and scolded them.

 

Keith didn't know what he was expecting when lunch rolled around. He grabbed some food from the vending machine and trailed over to Lance's usual spot with his friends, they hadn't arrived yet, so it was just Lance. 

"hi" Suddenly it felt like a thousand bolts of electricity was going straight though him, Keith was so nervous. Maybe all the anxiety from last night and this morning was catching up to him. 

"what do you want" The man did not not look happy to him. Like, at all. So starting a fight with Lance was a bad idea and he should avoid that in the future. 

"i was just-"

Lance held his hand up, shushing Keith before he could continue.

"what was that for earlier! You do realize you just prevented me from asking her out" 

'Oh good job', Keith internally rewarded himself. 

"My bad, i wasn't trying to start anything..um... " he reached into his bad,   
"Piece offering?" Keith was shaking as he held out some pie to Lance. Lance loved pie. He would accept it. Keith believed before Lance knocked his hand away.

"what do you think your doing, Mullet?" That nickname...

" uh...i'm offering you pie?" he took a step back suddenly feeling incredibly stupid. 

"no, i don't want anything from you." Did Keith really mess up that badly?

"i'm sorry about today-" He tried before Lance cut him off.

"its not just today! all the fucking time! Everywhere i go you show up. Your always in my life and i cant stand it! Why cant you just take a hint and stop bothering me!" 

Listening to lance's words felt like hell just opened up. Keith knew he was a little creepy, but he never thought Lance noticed. Never thought it was a big deal. His stomach was knotting, it was so hard to just swallow. His presence right now made Keith feel a hundred times smaller, he felt like a child being yelled at by his mother. He pulled his jumper over fingers clenching them at his sides. If lance really felt this way, then what the hell was yesterday all about? Yesterday was one of the nicest nights of Keith life, for the first time ever someone other that his family had wanted to spend time with him. Lance helped calm Keith down, they joked and drove around town visiting all the places they used to go. Lance was his friend, right?

 

".... yesterday you-"

"yesterday i helped you because Hunk told me to. I don't give a shit weather your sad or busy or whatever. I only care about my friends. And that's not you Keith."

Its been years since Keith stopped cutting the palm of his hands with his nails. Apparently, now he just started again. He couldn't even feel the pain of it as the blood from his palms dripped to the ground. 

"i'm sorry." Again, he had the wrong idea about people.   
He'll never understand them. He turned away from Lance walking away as quickly as he could. 

Stuck at the beginning again. Keith had gone from just pining to being able to spend an amazing day with the guy of his dreams, to making Lance never want to speak to him again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally asks lance why he hates him.

stop.

just stop.

'why am i doing this?' 

'Keith. just leave!' 

A bell chimed as a two people entered the cafe. Seating themselves in front of Keith.   
That was Lance's usual spot.   
They were so loud. Their voices seemed to echo in Keith's mind.   
he should just be at home. Crying.   
Instead, here he was. Sitting in his usual place at Lances's favorite cafe. It wasn't until Keith looked up that he realized who the couple were.   
It was Lance and Allura. 

 

'Did he end up asking her out?'

'did she say yes??'

'wait...'

......was this a date...?

So many questions flooded his mind at once, he was overwhelmed with the need to cry release all the tears building up, and yet all he could here was Lances laughter. The noise was soothing. Which completely sucked, considering the feeling- the weird way it felt like the universe was laughing at him using lance's voice. Despite the thoughts and frustration, ho could Keith ever be sad listening to him laugh? Why would he ever be sad knowing that Lance is happy?   
Other than the obvious fact that its all directed at someone else. And how clear it was that it would never be for him. Keith just ruined things for Lance. He was never anything to Lance.   
He felt so stupid.   
For hoping, those toxic thoughts that maybe someday Lance would actually look at him. Their was time Keith would be smiling for days for stupid things so small as just a glance from him or when they crossed paths.. Keith got greedy, he just had to push for more.Then, In an instant his whole world was destroyed. 

"Coffee?" He hadn't even noticed Hunk approach. The man actually looked rather annoyed. Maybe Keith had anoyed him to...  
Keith opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. he couldn't even close his jaw after opening it. 'god this is pathetic.' He tried to say yes only to break apart on his words after Lance let out a particularly loud laugh. he clenched his jaw shut. trapping it place. 'cant.' he settles for just sadly staring at hunk. The man wrote down on the paper, ripping it off and place it on the table, Before walking to other tables.   
He took the note in his hands. He wasn't sure why, but reading it made him feel so nervous. he waited until he was sure Hunk wasn't looking, before reading what he wrote. 

"He doesn't hate you."

what the hell? he just said he did. Why cant Hunk just stay out of it, hes just making thing things more complicated. Keith just wanted this all to be over. Or should he just be grateful he had at least one good time with Lance? one great night Keith can hang onto forever even though it just a pity party.   
lance's voice was loud. Keith couldn't take it. He got out of seat, leaving the cafe. The walk home wasn't long, he could just clear his head on the way.

"still following me?" That was Lance..

"Says the guy who followed me out of a cafe." Keith replied, He turned around to face lance but kept his eyes trained on the ground. he still couldn't look at Lance's face.

"i was...whatever- Just, stop coming here." Lance was stuttering. 

"what? why..?" keith just stop talking, do as he says. 

"because its the best cafe in town, close to were i live, and i don't exactly feel like 40 minutes across town just to avoid you."

He could at least pretend to be nice..

"not that their'd be much point. you'll probably just end up following me their to." His words had so much bite to them. 

"....why do you hate me?" it was barely a whisper, lance had step closer to here

"what?" he asked

"What did i do to make you hate me!" He finally looked up. He didn't feel any sadness anymore, just frustration. he subconsciously started to dig his nails into his palms again. Lance was quiet. So quiet. He wasn't even trying to speak. He just...stopped talking. 

"Lance! you don't have the right to ditch me and not even tell me why! You were my only friend...the only person i've ever been friends with, so please...just give me one reason!"  
He had finally said it. Finally asked. If he knew then he could fix it? Maybe he could finally give up, let Lance go. He's be happier with someone he liked.   
But Lance wasn't always the most generous person. He didn't even blink, it was as if Keith wasn't even their. Lance was looking straight through him.

"Please!" Begging was so degrading, but if this was the only way to get anything...

"....Lance-"He stopped himself. Lance turned away from him, walking back inside as if nothing had happened. Leaving Keith standing alone on the footpath, realizing, that today he'd been rejected not once but twice by Lance.   
tiny drops of water were rolling down his cheeks before the door even closed.   
How many times will he let this man hurt him?   
He didn't have the will to continue this anymore. it was hopeless. Clearly.   
Its bad enough falling for a man, without the added disadvantages of him being straight plus the only person you'd ever count as a friend.   
He stepped up to the glass taking one more look at lance before leaving. He looked so happy with her. They were so natural together. He took a step back, taking a deep breath.

'just breathe' Keith told himself, wiping the tears away. He needed to let go. He took the little note Hunk handed him forced himself towards the bin and...

'drop it.'

'it means nothing.'

'Keith, you desperate hoe just give up!'

he scrunched the letter in hand, then shoved it back in his pocket. 

'No, Ive to far to give up now.'

*****

That night Keith received several texts from Hunk.   
He never checked them.   
Not because he was salty, although that was part of it, but because he was to occupied with something else. For the first time in years Keith covers his window. His free window into Lances life. He wasn't ready to give up, but Lance didn't know that. And he didn't have.   
Keith knew Lance. Better than anybody else.   
He know how to get under his skin.   
No more playing stalker. 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

"Keith-y, How do you know when you like someone?" Keith glanced up at Lance through his bangs. The boy's dace was red.

"uhm...i, i don't know...do you have a fever?" he brushed his fingers over Lances forehead, feeling the warmth. the other boy just became more red. He shoved himself into keiths chest hiding his face behind his hands.

"shush! no...! I don't get sick, i'm too cool for that!"

"hehe, yeah. Cute boys cant get sick" Keith responded carding his fingers through lances short hair.

"I guess you've never been sick..." his words were muffled behind hands. 

"what was that?" Keith couldn't here him clearly.

"Nothing! But, have you ever..you know...wanted to be with someone? like... in the way your mummy and daddy are together?" Lance questioned pulling his face away, he still couldn't look Keith in the eyes. Lance seemed embarrassed by the question he was asking, and it only Keith laugh. 

"i wanna be with you like that..."

"does that mean you love me?" And Lance finally looked Keith in the eyes. He was still red in the face but his smile was growing.

"uh, yes! i love you!" Now Keith was red. 

"what does it feel like?" Lance asked sitting himself up in keith's lap. 

"well... i'm not good with words... but, its like..." He looked to sky trying to ask the stars for inspiration, some way to form his feeling into words. He lowered his head back down to lances, then leaned forward, reaching his hands behind Lances head, lightly pulling him in close. 

"Imagine if all the stars in the universe collided all at once, creating so much light every single being in the entire universe was blinded. Then it'd feel like this." Keith closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Lance's. 

Lance closed his eyes immediately seeing all that light Keith described, feeling like a thousands bolts of electricity surged through his entire body then left him, sitting in this moment on Keith's lap on the mountains.

"a supernova" Lance whispered as Keith gently pulled away.   
Keith the ass just began giggling again.

"Maybe cute boys can get sick, your so red and warm." Keith hand was covering his mouth stifling his laughter. 

The kiss almost felt like nothing when he compared it to the sounds of Keith's laughter. Screw the cosmos, and stars, just hearing that laugh, Lance could see his entire future unraveling behind his eyes. He felt so dumb and and nervous, and all he could think.

"i want to see you laugh , and smile, i want to be close with you and... i want us to be together! Everyday. for the rest of our lives!" He stood up as he made his declaration. he held his hand out to Keith. The other boy took it, and the two walked down the mountain together. 'this feeling, o hope it never goes away..'   
Keith placed his hand on lance's chest,

"same." He said pulling Lance's other hand to heart. 

Both beating so fast it was hard to breathe.

Everything had been so perfect, would still be perfect. If Keith had never gotten knocked out and forgotten everything that happened that night. 

 

Keith hated hospitals.

they scared him. 

He woke with his mother and Shiro watching over him. 

"i feel drowsy.." Keith said rubbing at his eyes. "why am in here"

His mother got up to go comfort Keith "you slipped over and knocked your head, Keith. Lance is here too."

"why is Lance here?" Keith asked struggling to remembered him slipping over.

"he was with you. Ill go grab him." His mum stepped out of room

"you feeling any better?" Shiro asked.

"yeah" Keith replied as Lance entered the room. 

He ran up to Keith bed immediately going for a hug, it felt so nice to be hugged by lance. 

"how are you feeling?" Lance asked, concerned covering his face. 

"i'm okay." Keith said. A moment later Lance reached out. Lances hand was heading towards Keiths own 'what the heck?' their fingers hardly even brushed before keith pulled away. 

"what are yo doing?" God, having Lance here seeing him so weak was too embarrassing. 

"i just...last night-" Keith cut him off glancing at the ground

"i don't remember anything." had Keith looked up, he'd have seen the hurt in lance's face. 

"...you.. nothing?" Lance's voice was a trembling.  
" Nah, probably for the best. i would rather forget the stupid things." 

'so... Keith didn't want to remember them? He always had always called me stupid, so then... would Keith rather forget about me? so this what heart break feels like? '  
"i see, i hope you get better quickly." Lance said before leaving.   
___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Sorry its taking me so long to update  
> Thank you for all your comments and likes, i really appreciate them   
> thank you   
> <3


	8. a new day

Breaking habits can be hard. for instance, imagine you've sent the last five years of your life waking up early just so you can watch your sexy neighbor getting sweaty from a workout, then taking a much to long shower, getting dressed with the curtains wide open...   
Keith's gonna take a fifteen minute break. 

 

**

 

"that little bitch!" Lance yelled into phone, halfway through his workout. "Then he was asking like he had no idea! HE was the one who didn't wanna be friends." Lance reiterated for the billionth time since he spoke to Keith. Hunk was so over it. 

"just talk to him." Hunk replied. 

Lance finished, grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom. 

"Why would i want to talk to a guy who's just messing with me." He got into the bathroom setting everything up for his morning routine.

"Lance, i wanna support you, but its like, 6 am and i'm really tired." 

"fine fine. ill let you go. but don't associate with Keith! hes an ass."

"bye Lance" 

"bye Hunk." Lance replied. hanging up. He glanced out window to Keith's place. 'still has his curtains up..? Normally he takes them down by now so he perv... oh wait.' lance thought back to yesterday. Lance had court him out for being a stalker. So, was this that Mullets way of admitting it? at least he had enough shame to back off. Lance was so bitter, but a small insecure part of him was a little upset. Did Keith no longer care? 

 

***

 

Where were we? 

The timer sprang off. Immediately Keith thought to exactly what lance was doing right now. Breakfast. Yesterday he went and brought bacon. Lance didn't really like bacon, but Keith did. If Keith ate the same meal at the same time could that be close enough to 'eating breakfast with lance'?

God that's weird. Calm yourself.   
He went down the stairs to the kitchen, Shiro and Adam were making breakfast. 

"next time you do 'that' do it in your room." Of course Adam would attack him like this first thing in the morning on the worst- most confusing day of Keith's life. so far. 

"i wasn't doing anything." Keith insisted as he grabbed a plate. 

"you wash your hands?" Shiro asked smirking at Keith.

Jesus fucking Christ. Keith put his plate back, deciding to skip breakfast today. 

"fuck you." he said, getting his bag and heading off to school. If he waited another half hour he would be walking with lance. It was strange how different everything felt. Going off his own schedule rather than mimicking Lances. He had no clue what he was doing, everything was so off. Had he waited everything would be normal. But, Now, he had an extra half hour before class, what the hell was he going to do?   
The walk to school was way to daunting for him. It felt foreign. He never went by himself before, and to be honest he never memorized the way, to obsessed with whatever pants Lance was wearing or how amazing he looked in them, or what music he was listening to? did he mix up his album this morning? Without Keith knowing? what if he takes a different route keith didn't even know what he should expect with he sees him in class, he could've dyed his hair and he'd never know! Or moved schools, Keith hasn't seen him since 1:45 pm yesterday when they had that argument... he hadn't even noticed, his hands were bleeding again. This was giving him to much anxiety. Maybe he jumped into this to quickly... but it would make lance happy right? If Keith backed off, Lance would be happy. Just the thought of lance being happy brought a smile to his face that he couldn't push away. Lance was just to sweet when he smiled. kinda like a golfer? or a puppy? or Keith's future husband... Yeah, nothing could make Keith happier right now. He pulled his phone out of his pocket opening it up, and this it was on keith home screen, Lances smiling face. Then in an instant everything was all better. He started walking the way, pushing away painful thoughts of never seeing that smile in person again.   
He shall remain strong for lance. And, maybe.. Lance will forgive him? then he could at least go back to how it was? This belief made him way to happy.   
***  
There were a few facilities around school that Keith had never seen. To focused on Lances life to even consider his own. He settled on the library. It was quiet and no one else goes in their. Besides, he could really do with some studying.   
A few pages into his maths' later, someone came and sat in-front of him. God it could only be one of two people. 1, Hunk. Probable trying to talk about lance. Not that he doesn't want to talk about him, he always wants to, But Hunk would start giving Keith unforgiving hope. Or option 2, it could be mr asshole luscious long white hair and to attractive to be human, Lotor. He liked to pick on Keith when he would.   
He closed his book sighing, he dragged his eyes up to meet the other person. Much to his surprise it was forgetful option number 3. James. He was a dickhead, but once he found out Keith had a massive guy crush on Lance he left him alone. Probably because he also had a massive gay crush on Lance at one point. wait, he doesn't anymore right?? 

"mornin'" he smiled at keith tilting his head to side, closing his eyes. 

"hey." Keith hated how grouchy he always sounded when he spoke. 

"Bad day?" James asked.

"just started." Keith was honestly a little curious as to what James was trying to do. it couldn't be that he actually wanted a conversation? 

"Just assumed. Your not around lance today.." He opened Keith text book, flipping through the pages.

" uh..yeah, had to do some studying."

"that's it?" He looked a little disappointing. 

"mm.." Its just a conversation. don't be so anxious. whats the worst that could happen?

"I didn't mean to pry," He leaned back in his seat as he continued to talk to keith "i was just a little worried. i mean, no one ever comes in here..."

"why are you here?" 

"Well, can i be honest?" James leaned in again, voice getting a lot quieter, and more teasing "apparently out seniors hid coke in here and left it. i'm just trying to find it before anyone else does. " He lent back again laughing a little. 

"right. sure." Like Keith was gonna believe that. 

James stood up, spreading his arms out at little in a questioning motion.   
"you don't have to believe me, but... helping me look for a little mystery is better then spending your morning all alone in a dark and creepy library." 

"fine. And its not dark...the lights are on." 'why'd i say that? God could I get any weirder.' 

The two went through the library searching through all the book on different shelves, every so often James would mock the title of one of the books pulling awkward gestures. Every time Keith came across a kids book he'd toss it to James cracking a joke about his reading level.   
They weren't sure how long it had been, but the librarian had to kick them out. Eventually they got to class, realizing once they entered how late they were. Only twenty minutes, they wouldn't have missed much. Keith went to his seat behind Lance. 

"arriving late with a smile on your face?" Pidge leaned into Keith space. 

"Library." was his short response. 

"Ahh right, 'library'' She did the quotation thing with her hands everyone always does. Keith hated that gesture. 

lance leaned back in seat mumbling just loud enough so Keith could her yet still not interrupting the lesson. "Found a new guinea pig to stalk."   
Lance noticed. Of course he noticed. At least it going a little according to Keith's plan. But what was he supposed to do?? Lance was AGAIN talking to him, and even though it was in a pretty negative way it still made him immensely happy. Just to hear Lances voice after so long not being able to see him. But not right now. Until recess he had a full unrestricted view of Lances back. Backs are nice, especially Lance's. 

 

***

 

recess rolled around way to suddenly. One second he was gazing at lances beauty, the next, James was standing at his desk in the corner of the room, trying to usher him out. 

"uh, why?" Keith was so genuinely confused. Hadn't he had enough? the hung out this morning why would they need to again? 

"um, because, i'm on a hunt. And you, sunshine, are gonna help me find the treasure." 

"har har. you use that on all the girls?" Keith asked sarcastically. 

"Nope, only dorky guys who look like anime characters. Now, shall we?" He held out his hand to Keith. No. Keith did not want to hold his hand. that's gay. Not in the 'lance i want your dick in me' gay but 'that's just weird' gay. Besides if he were to hold anyone's hand it'll be lances. Peeking out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lance staring.   
should he? If he did then it'd help him achieve his goal... Without anymore hesitation he took it. James leading him out of the class room into the library. 

"i'm never touching that again." Keith growled out. 

"good." James was actually..relieved? Hold on wait a minute. 

He grabbed Keith leading him into the corner of the library. He placed Keith where he wanted 

"umm...dude?" Keith was so lost.

James was being super weird. He took a few steps away from Keith searching around for..people? Once he was sure no one was around he went back to Keith. 

"great, no ones here."

"okay, whats going on?"

"its lance." James was super quiet, like earlier today, but more.. skeptical. 

"what about him?" Nonono, Please dont say you like him! Keith inwardly yelled.

"How are we gonna make him yours?" 

Keith was blank. 

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter i want to start doing some of lance's perspective,  
> Also, thank you for the comments and likes :D super nice to see them


	9. friends are bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes to his first high school party

"great, no ones here."

"okay, whats going on?"

"its lance." James was super quiet, like earlier today, but more.. skeptical. 

"what about him?" Nonono, Please don't say you like him! Keith inwardly yelled.

"How are we gonna make him yours?" 

 

Keith was blank. 

 

 

"What?" Hold on. was James...

"Its kinda painful watching you uselessly pine over him.. no offence."

"but...you..said 'we'?" Why are humans so confusing!? 

"yeah, i'm gonna help you!" 

Keith pushed him back a bit. Holing the bridge of his nose with index and thumb. 

"Waitwaitwaitwait, you want to HELP MW!??? Are you- You used to bully me! and then then avoided me! and now, today the one day i'm like 'oh lance will never love id better just be a little bit more aware of the fact that straight men don't appreciate being stalked by other guys!" 

He didn't hesitate for a second.

"yes, because your my friend now, weather you like it or not. Your gonna hang out with take me cool places wing-man me with cute girls and im gonna help you score beautiful men and... i know nothing about gay guys, but all my friends transferred to other schools and you actually seem pretty cool, so. what do you say?" 

SOMEONE WANTS TO BE MY FRIEND!? NO WAY!? WHAT IS THIS!???????????

"sure, whatever." Play it cool, Keith! You have a friend now. Must. Be. Normal.

"Hah. okay, now. down to business. Do you have any idea how to turn him?"

"Well, i was kinda thinking id just.. Mess with him a little? Not in a mean way! but, like... try to get under his skin."

"aha, yeah. Theirs nothing Lance hates more then being shown up. Make him think your better them him and he'll go nuts."

"yeah but he's perfect, so how do i-" 

James shut him up. holding his finger against Keith mouth. 

"shush child. You wont get anywhere with that thinking. Besides, you always score higher on everything."

"yeah but-" 

"No buts! Now, help me find this coke and then we'll get started" James began searching again.

Keith was a little scared to ask but...

"get started on what?" 

James, the asshole, just winked as a response. Leaving Keith completely in the dark. 

"fine, whatever." Keith got to searching again. 

 

***

 

The end of the day rolled around the corner. He found himself walking to the courts without even thinking. Daily rituals can be hard to break all at once. He was just outside the doors when a pair pf arms yanked him back against the other guy, the two toppled over.

"what the fu-" A large hand covered Keith's mouth before he could continue speaking. 

"Do not go through those doors Keith!" Okay. Keith has had just about enough of this.

"let me go." Keith growled out to the man beneath him. Hunk Let him go, standing up with Keith. 

"seriously! Don't go!" Hunk practically yelled

"okay, just stop screaming" He could feel a headache coming on. 

"Lance is a little...upset." NOOO, why?? Why was lance sad!? Did something happen? Is he hurt? Did someone hurt Lance!? 

"That's none of my business, Hunk." Why did he feel so pressured? 

"Well, i just... i think it'd be better if you left him alone for a while." Kieth shot up at this. Did that mean it his fault Lance was upset? 

He guessed his concern was showing on his face since hunk immediately backed tracked waving his arms around

"not like-upset upset, but like, an extremely intense emotional frustration directed towards you.. yeah." 

so, Lance was thinking about him? Despite the reasons Lance is thinking about him, it still turned Keith completely red.   
For once he actually knew what was going through Lances head, and it was thoughts of Keith! even though their bad ones... still it was kinda sweet.

"Just keep doing your own thing Keith." 

"wait, hold on!" He reached out to Hunk as he began to walk away. "so, does lance hate me... or something?" He knew how desperate he looked right now, he just... he wanted to know so badly what Lance thought. 

"He's never hated you." Hunk responded softly, taking Keith's hand off his arm and walking away.   
Never?   
yeah, that's a lie.   
At that moment his phone chimed. It was from James.

James : I FOUND IT!   
all caps???  
Keith: How'd you get my number?  
James: took your phone when you went looking. :P  
James sent through a picture a minute later, of him holding some coke.   
Keith: oh right, that coke.   
James: what other coke is their??????  
Keith: I assumed you meant cocaine.  
James: ...thats why you were looking through the books. 

Keith just laughed a little, placing his phone back into his pocket. When was the last time someone other than Lance made him happy? It was suddenly starting to dawn on Keith what friends really were.   
People who support and make you happy?   
People who are their for you.

He really missed his friendship with lance. Was being friends with James betraying Lance? he was Keith's Best friends. He really didn't want to replace that. 

***

It was drawing close the end of his first day with Lance. Admittedly, it wasn't as bad as Keith thought it would be. It was pretty weird. He was late to class for the first time. He went to the library, and made a friend. Who used to bully him but Keith was just happy for the distraction. And now, here he lay. waiting for the next terrifying day without Lance.   
the swung open revealing James holding six bottles of coke.

"what are you doing???" For some reason James looked confused. Like, he wasn't the one who just barged into Keith's room holding six bottles of coke in his arms. How did he even know were Keith lived?

"i'm uh... going to bed." James dropped all of his bottles. Like sleeping was so shocking, why would Keith go to bed? 

"Its Friday night." 

"yeah..." The way James was looking at him had Keith wanting to elaborate. "So.. i can wake up early and and watch anime...?" Keith honestly felt like he was about to be slapped. James stalked over to the window, opening the curtain. 

"look." He left his comfortable spot on the bed and went over to the window. Lance was with Hunk, Lance was picking out random items of clothing and throwing them on the bed.   
James opened the window, leaning out a little. 

"Hey!" he shouted. "You going to Lotors!?" What the fuck is he doing!???? Keith jumped,then covered James' mouth with his hand.

"what the hell are you doing???" He whisper yelled. 

"were going to a party, i just wanna know if our glorious knight will be their too." 

They received a yell back from lance. 

"Yep! Didn't think weebs were invited though." Lance was smirking. 

"Personal invite from yours truly." James smiled back pointing at himself. He looked to Keith's panicked face, smirk growing even wider, he turned back to the window. 

"Keith likes the blue top, says it bring out your eyes." Weather Lance saw it or not, James winked at him. He didn't wait for a reply closing the curtains grabbing keith. 

"lets find you something to wear. that isn't black." He felt the need to state before rummaging through Keiths closet.   
what the hell was happening to his life right now??   
Once his brain finally court up with the situation he realized what James had said. 

"Why did you say i said that!?" oh god, his life is over. he should jump out the window and hope for death, not that he could die jumping out a second story window, but he'll try his best. 

"Made him conscious of you." 

"whats that mean!?" 

he pulled out a red jacket holding it up to Keith checking it would work. 

"it means, that for the rest of the night you have to avoid him. But not. like, stay in his line of sight always but wait for him to approach you." He grabbed more clothes from the closet. "and, once he does approach you, you say one thing. then just ignore him. I like these jeans." 

"i cant ignore Lance! and what am i suppose to say?? What does it even achieve!? He'll think i don't like him!" James grabbed Keith gently slapped him across the face. 

"pull yourself together."

"if your gonna hit me at least make it hurt." 

"Kinky. But Seriously, Just trust me." 

Kieth wasn't sure. 

"i dont know.." 

"How far did you get with him in the- how ever long you've been pining for? simple answer is nowhere. Now here i am offering a fresh perspective. take it. It cant get any worse that it already is, Keith." 

okay, fine. i trust you" 

"good. now put this on." 

 

****

 

"blue. fuck that. i hate blue now!"

"lance its been twenty minutes get over yourself." Hunk replied. 

"Blue. Blue! " Lance kept mumbling under breath. 

"oh, hey. Look, its you favorite person!" Hunk called out eagerly pointing towards someone.

"What? Allura's not here yet. Where are you- Oh fuck no. Hunk your dead to me." 

Keith's never been to a party before. Other than shiros, but he usually spent most of that time sitting in the corner on his phone going through lances social media. Now he was actually at a real party, that James was making him participate in. A party with lance. He was actually in the same vicinity as Lance by coincidence. Keith could finally see lance in his element, at a party, he could possibly even see lance drunk! Keith wanted so badly to see that.   
He had finally arrived at his first ever high school party. upon entering he was immediately assaulted with beer. Keith had never dunk before, never really having the need or will to but, right now he guessed alcohol would be okay. Just one glass.   
He took his first swig, gulping it down. it tasted awful , his whole body shivered at the feeling.  
James swung his arm around Keith leaning close to his ear so only he could here. 

""to your left." Keith side glanced, Lance was standing their completely fuming. 

"hes so cute when hes mad." Keith replied, smiling at Lance. Which only made the cute Cuban boy furious. he was the epitome of rage. Was it really so wrong of Keith to get some ego boost from that? Just smiling at Lance got that kind of reaction from him. no one else. Just Keith. 

"okay you've had for gay, now finish that drink and help me get..." James was looking around at a few of the girls."Her" He stated pointing at the woman with short purple hair. 

"that's my cousin." Keith replied

"oh, ill find someone else-" Keith cut him off, raising his hand. he chugged down the rest of his drink.

"no need." He said before walking over to her. 

Axca was no trouble at all. in seconds he had gotten James her number and the two were happily making out. probably to fast for Keith's liking but at he could at least try making some more friends. He made his way outside to the pool area. Of course lance was their chatting up a bunch of ladies, being all swav resting on his pool float-y. God he so badly wanted be a girl right now. if he was chick he'd never have this problem. 

"top up?" A voice from behind called out. Pidge walked around to keith handing him some bottled drink.

"whats this??" He asked sniffing it curiously. 

"Jagermister. Chug it." 

"is that a good idea?" He asked before even daring to put in his mouth. for all he new this drink was actually a portal into another dimension. He was very skeptical of Pidge. 

"not at all." She said, smiling like the devil.

He took a moment to look at it. At least the bottle was small.

"what the hell." he said downing the drink Just like Pidge asked. 

Keith will never do that again. He felt so dizzy. he was hit almost straight away. 

"lets go talk to Lance!" Pidge cheered. Keith wasn't suppose to talk to lance. why was he walking over? oh what the heck. Lance is to pretty sitting up on the pool edge when he could be sitting on keith, surly that'd be more comfy.   
Pidge dragged Keith over to the other side of the pool next to all the girls. 

"ladies, this is Keith." Pidge said. 

"aw, hes so cute!" A few of the girls started to play with hair, some going on about his eyes. 

"Do you go to our school?" One of the girls asked. 'Don't look at lance, don't look at lance' Keith kept repeating in his head. 

"yeah, i'm in your engklish class." Keith replied. "i'm the loner who sits in the corner." ,Keith had no idea what he was even suppose to be saying, James only told him what to say to guys if he saw them, Keith doesn't talk to girls so neither of them thought it'd be necessary. 

"haha, that's so cute." One of the girls said. 

"Most would say creepy." Lance intervened. Keith glanced over at him. Smiling a little. 

"i like the blue." Keith said. turning back to girls. He wished he hadn't, as soon as Keith turned lance fell into the water. the girls started laughing when he came up but holy shit. no laughing from Keith. where the fuck was his camera. When he came out of the water his shirt was clinging to him becoming practically see through, he could see the outline of lances abs, his biceps and shoulders stuck to the wet cloth, if keith wasn't intoxicated he'd be hard right now. Lance aggressively ran his fingers though his hair, moving the wet bangs out of place. no, NOW Keith was hard. His head was pulled away from lances luscious body when two of the girls moved closer

"are you single Keith?" one of the girls asked. 

"we were wondering if you'd like to join the two of us up stairs." If only, Keith could see lances face right now. he just knew how jealous he'd be and god if that wasn't the best feeling. Lance, was jealous of Keith.   
He didn't have to worry for long, before he could answer the girls Lance spoke up. 

"Game!" Everyone looked at him in confusion. "a game of pool. Keith and i. right now." Lance demanded

"You sure Lance? Last time we played together someone got hurt.." Keith replied. Remembering back to the days when they were friends, every time they played a game of anything lance was completely destroyed by keith. Last game they played together lance hit himself in the face with a bat. And yes. he was so wrong before. This is the best. He'll be able to play a game with lance. just the thought made him happy. he was so excited even if lance had different intentions at least keith could walk away with something this evening. 

"grr, LETS GO. RIGHT NOW!" Lance charged up to the pool table setting up the balls. 

Last time? Last time they played!? You mean when Keith pretend he liked Lance then fell over making up some stupid excuse to forget it ever happened? Lance was now certain that Keith remembered. So the mullet haired dickhead was admitting it. Every time Keith spoke it put a sour taste in Lances mouth. 

"you actually know how to play?" Keith asked. Lance had never played a game of pool in his life. ever. 

"hah. very funny. here's the rules. Every time i get a ball in you take a cup. when you hit the ball in i take one. " Lance laid out some cups, filling each one with vodka. Keith was surly going to die.  
Once the table was set, the tossed a coin, to see who could break.   
Lance called heads midway through the toss, leaving keith with tails. Of course lance won.   
He removed the ball guard and lined up his first shot. waiting for Hunk to say go. 

"Okay, is everyone ready! 3...2...1, SHOOT!" Hunk called, having way to much fun with it. it was pretty simple, only a crowd of three people including Pidge her brother Matt and Hunk who was playing ref. 

Now, it could have been possible that Keith was underestimating Lance. He got three balls in on the break. Leaving Keith three extra drinks away from being sober.  
Playing with lance was heaps of fun, every time he scored he would do this cute little victory dance, what was cute was the winks he'd he send cute girls walking by. Keith loved the dances tho, so every so often he'd purposely miss the hole, just to see the cute look on Lances face. But he could no longer. The game was close to the end. four balls left on the table. James had come to watch with Axca and few of their friends. Everyone around the table would cheer every time someone got one in. Keith lined up his stick with the eight ball. he glanced up at Lance who was looking a little worried. Lance takes games so seriously. He took the shot never breaking eye contact with lance. Neither of them checked to see if the ball went in. they could tell it had through the yelling around the table and Pidge handing a cup over to lance.   
Mad would be an understatement. He was looking at kith like he had just killed his dog. Keith placed his stick on the table. watching Lance as he did the same. Lance chugged down his last drink. glaring at Keith as he drunk. James had his arm around Keith's shoulders congratulating him, 

"who knew you were so good at pool." James said, one of the girls from earlier came up to Keith. 

"The offer's still their if you wanna join us?" She said holding onto keith's arm. He looked back to Lance, who was taking another drink. 

"Im gay." he announced watching as lanced choked on his drink. Once lance was recovered Keith simply winked at him before walking off with James. 

 

***

 

after playing with Keith, Lance didn't see him for the rest of the night. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He spent the rest of party being overly conscious of whoever was around him. He went back inside, trying to find someone to chill with. The house was so big, Lotor had like eight bedrooms in this mansion. The man was crazy rich. He went out onto the veranda finding Allura. 

"Hey, princess." he said leaning against the railing beside her. 

"Lance." she said smiling at him.

"are you okay?" He asked. She looked sad, Lance was considering leaving, maybe she wanted to be alone. 

"not exactly." she replied, turning away from the view. she looked up at lance. "He could do anything and id still love him." She faked a smile. 

" you broke up with him right?" Lance wasn't sure what to say. He hated seeing his friends hurt. 

"yes, but... i wish i hadn't. Somehow i feel like its my fault-" 

"its not your fault Lotor cheated on you. Hes a dickhead who didn't realize-"'

"lance. Please don't." She asked. "I know. Hes not a good boyfriend. But that doesn't mean that i want anyone else." 

"You deserve better-" 

Allura cut him off again. "lance it doesn't matter how many sweet things you say to me i'm in love with some else."

Lance laughed a little. "look, i know. i just... everyone has the wrong idea." Lance paused, he looked over the balcony at the view before them. "I dont actually like you, like that. i don't like anyone to be honest. People just assumed i liked you and i kinda just accepted and went with it, i never actually said i didn't so... yeah. thats that story. Oh also, i've only ever liked three people and two of them were guhys so.. um. Can we just be friends?" 

Allura smiled, drawing Lance into a hug. "Id love that." She spoke into his chest. She pulled slightly curious to ask

"who were they?" 

Lance pushed her away completely. Dramatically waving his hands and shaking his head, 

"oh no. NONONO, you are NOT knowing that!" 

"aw, c'mon! pleaaaase??" 

"not happening." Lance stated firmly. folding his arms in front of him. "no way."

"okay, ill just guess." 

"STOOOOP!!" 

Lance tried shushing her with his hand while she started saying names 

"Matt? Kinkade? PIDGE?? No, Romelle!? TELL ME!" lance tried shutting her up again. Instead she began running away. Still shouting out names.

 

** 

 

How Keith ended up at the beach was a complete mystery to him and James. It was six in the morning, he covered in vomit and sleeping next to a scrawny old man. "what the hell...?" He asked no one in particular. 

"last night... filled your brothers cop car with dildos. then you wrestled a squirrel. you thought it was trying to attack us. I peed in fountain and well... i had sex with your cousin... who suddenly decided halfway though that's shes a lesbian. it wasn't fun for me. at all. Then we this this old man and got drunk with him.... i think we went skinny dipping but im gonna pretend thats just a lie." 

Great. just.. great. 

"oh, and you outed yourself to everyone last night. the whole grade knows your gay now." 

"why the fuck would i say that!?" 

"Jesus! Don't yell! also because girls kept trying to hook up with you." 

Keith made vow to himself just then, that he'd never go to another party. Ever. The two sat in silence for a few minutes. 

"coffee then home?" James suggested. 

"sounds great." Keith replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasnt happy with this chapter but i had no other ideas, i hope you enjoyed.


	10. monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tells Allura who he used to like

The weekend was a complete disaster.   
First off Keith dint get any sleep, which is normal for him but usually he doesn't get sleep because hes being productive. He didn't get to watch any anime which sucked for Keith because he looking forward to watching a new show. He was dragged off to his first party, which Keith wasn't really sure if it actually counted since he couldn't remember any of it. He had to endure Shiro and Adam being confused as to weather they should punish Keith for being irresponsible or congratulating him because he finally had a social life. He spent all of Sunday writing an apology speech to Shiro about the dildos. Which he then had to present to at dinner, possibly the most embarrassing thing they've ever made him do. But he persevered. Said his apology, and removed the toys from Shiros car. Where the hell Keith even got those was a mystery that he didn't exactly want to uncover. Soon enough Monday came. Keith had gone his first weekend without Lance, he was defiantly having some form of Lance- withdrawal. He looked to the positive, and prided himself on his self control. Not looking out the window to see Lance even just a little bit was torture. He was going to make James reward him somehow. Keith deserved it. 

He went about his own schedule again this morning, trying to find a system that worked for himself. He liked the idea of going to the library before school so he could get his work done. saved him the effort when he got home. Today, he got dressed and brushed his teeth before going down stairs to the kitchen. If he finished everything he needed to do upstairs he wouldn't need to keep running up and down he steps every five minutes. And for once he wasn't rushed.   
He opened the freezer grabbing some ice cream, got a bowl from the cupboard and slice of cake. His reward for not stalking Lance this weekend. well, a real reward would Lance, saying something nice to Keith, or like, accidentally brushing against him in hall, if lance said good morning to him. Keith relaxed in the chair, completely dazed. thinking about lance was all he could do right now. 

"cake and ice cream for breakfast?" Shiro questioned pulling out a pan and a few eggs. 

"is he high?" Adam waved his hands in front of Keith face. 

"hes out of it." Shiro said, walking over and pinching keith on the arm. 

"ow, what was that for?" he started to rub at his arm where shiro brutally assaulted.

"hes alive." shiro said walking back to the eggs. 

"your drooling." Adam pointed out making himself some coffee.

Keith wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, before digging into his breakfast. Keith ignored all the nutritional facts Shiro was sprouting. The man was way to obsessed with health and fitness crap. 

 

***

 

Once he was dressed Lance walked up to his widow. he hesitated for a second before opening his curtain. 

"no stalker today." He wasn't sure why he sounded so disappointed when he said that. He was glad that Keith had gotten over this whole stalker business. He was really glad. He didn't have to keep being so careful in his own home since he wasn't being watched every minute of every day now. '  
or could it be that Keith had gotten over it all? He found someone new to creep the shit out of, Was it James? No, why would he need to stalk James they hang out so often now that it'd be kinda stupid to stalk him.   
So Keith was capable of of just being normal around people. Why fuck was he messing with me then!?'

 

***

 

This time Keith wasn't late to class. it was probably because James was getting sick of Keith obsessing about Lance. Lance walked into class just as the bell went.   
his hair was exactly same as always, still a little wet from his shower. he must've woken up later this morning. Did he grab anything to eat? Maybe it was just canteen food today. 

"Nadia." Allura whispered as Lance pulled out his books.

"stop guessing." Lance said back. 

What was she guessing? 

"How'd it go with Lotor?" He asked her. Keith was so happy hearing Lance's voice. Even though he was talking to some girl instead of him.

"Okay i guess, i think i might put a collar on him tho." 

"damn, men in chokers. That's only gonna make him hotter you know?" Lance likes chokers????? How did Keith never know this!? Keith always wears chokers! this was making him to excited. He blamed it on the Lance withdrawals he was having. 

"don't tell me it was Lotor you liked?" Allura sounded a little bit offended. 

She was guessing Lances crush? Lance doesnt like guys, why would she even think...?

"haha, no way. I like cute guys. or like i dont know, their hot but cute." 

LANCE LIKES GUYS!? What...the, fuck?????? Kieth never knew this!!!

'i'm a guy, and i'm cute!' Keith eagerly told himself. could it be possible that lance could like him??? 

"oh so, cute like Keith cute or... James when hes being an idiot?" 

Lance wasn't saying anything. Why wasn't lance saying anything? 

SAY SOMETHING??? 

Keith had not idea what to feel, he was legitimately on the edge of seat watching every breath Lance took. every little move he made. He needed this. 'please say me please say!!' Keith begged every god he could think of in his head.   
Lance began writing on a little piece on paper. 

'noooo, don't do that! Now i cant know what say, goddmanit!'   
He folded the note and slid it to Allura. She gasped when she opened it. 

"no way!" She said out loud. 

"Allura, do you have something to contribute to the lesson?" The teacher called her out.

"no, I'm sorry sir." she replied scrunching up the note then placing it between the pages in her book. The teacher continued with the lesson. She lent back into Lance being much more subtle.   
"The first two i understand, but James? Seriously? hes so not your type." 

It was a different James right? Not James as in Keith's only friend James? James Griffon? their no way...right?   
His face paled, he felt like he was going to be sick.  
'did James know?' was he aware that lance liked him? 'what am i suppose to do?' 

On one hand he wanted Lance to be happy, but he wanted Lance to be happy with himself. Besides, James is straight. He'd never say yes to Lance.. but that would hurt lance. Lance was way to insecure to even ask in the first place but if he did and got rejected that just destroy him. Was James the reason Lance was so mad at Keith lately? he was sure it was the stalker thing, but if it was James then would it be better for keith to get out of the way?

"If you tell anyone ill kill you." Lance threatened holing up pencil up to Alluras throat, pretending to stab her with it. 

"my lips are sealed." Allura replied "But you have to tell the stories;" 

"what stories?" Lance asked her

Keith could hardly focus on the conversation. Everyone's voices were blurring out. All he really here was lance talking but he unable to focus on the words coming lout. He clenched his fists, nails digging into the unhealed cuts on the palms on his hands. 

 

**

He didn't realize when the bell had gone for lunch. He was completely lost. what was he suppose to think? He can be jealous of James, but the guys straight so even if lance did like him now it would change anything.   
James walked over Keiths desk.

"get up loser, im hungry." James said rapidly tapping on the desk. 

"Your definitely one hundred percent straight...right?" Keith asked not looking up from his spot. 

"Please don't tell me your in love me." James stopped his tapping.

"im not." Keith got up out of his seat walking with James.

"Im straight. One hundred percent. Why? Did something happen? Are you okay?" James placed his hands on Keith's shoulders. looking at the smaller boys face. "did someone hurt you, Keith?" He was being way to concerned. 

"Lance is bisexual." Keith said lowering his head.

"Isn't that great?" he asked. 

"Hes bisexual... for you." 

"lets go somewhere more private." He said dragging Keith with him. They ended up outside, somewhere, when James finally let go of Keith. "tell me everything that happened."   
Keith didn't exactly know what say. he was clearly overreacting. Right?

"well.......... He was talking to Allura... and she was guessing who Lance liked." He looked up to James. He got the message right away, not needing Keith to say anymore. 

"used to." James said. 

Keith froze. "what do you mean used to?" He asked. 

"you know the two of us used to be friends. we were pretty close, ish? I mean we got along. It was also pretty nice having someone else hate you. We kept hanging out and we got closer and at this point in time i was kinda... curious? i guess. Long story short we got together a few times before he called it off. Keith it wasn't- we were both just..." James stopped talking when he saw Keith's face. 'maybe i said to much...' Telling your friends that you slept with their crush probably isn't the nicest thing you can do.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" 

"because he- theirs- their was a lot to consider." 

"a lot to consider? Your my friend right? You just decided to leave out the fact that you hooked up with the guy i've liked my whole life!?" 

"Keith, it wasn't like i didn't want to tell you, its just that theirs a lot more to the story and its my place to share so-"

"fuck this!" He shouted at James. Standing their listening to all of was to much. way to much. Lance and James used to.. Keith cut off the thought before he could finish it. He stormed off.   
James watched as Keith walked away. He pulled out his phone picking Hunks number. He picked up on the second ring.

"hello" Hunks voice sounded over the phone. 

"its James." 

"oh, oh! Hey! Its been a while. You still have my number?" Hunk asked. 

"yep. were gonna need to have a 'talk'" 

"err...what?" 

"Keith. he found out about Lance and i and now he's well... sangry?"

"sangry?"

"SAD ANGRY" James yelled over the speaker. 

"yikes, calm down. A 'talk', i can do that." 

"Talk to Keith AND Lance."

"okay, okay" 

"text me the details." 

"will do." Hunk said. the two hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely different from my original idea. At first i wanted to have this big ol' fake date thing were lance dates Keith to get Allura jealous and want Lance. Then keith was going to end up alone but kinda accepting that Lance will never love him, but when i wrote it i was super annoyed but then i came up with a more annoying story for that, so that's probably gonna be my next fanfic. I haven't written an ending for this one yet but i think im pretty close to finishing. Maybe like two more chapters? we'll see i hope you liked it <3


	11. sad Keith

Loving him felt like a curse. It was as if, everything that went wrong his in life had to do with lance. Keith hated it. He hated how perfect lance was and much he wanted him. He hated falling for his best friend, never getting over it, the constant creepiness that came with it. He hated the obsession. But the thing he hated most, was knowing lance would never choose him. It always came back to this. This spot. It was a habit to come here whenever he was sad or angry or happy.

He sat in his seat unable to move. the cafe was quiet this time of day. The silence was making everything so unbearable. His hands were moving before he could stop them. They cupped his ears blocking out any sound that should be herd. He closed his eyes, imagining Lance sitting in front of him chatting his ears off. The food Lance would be eating and pointless conversation spilling from lips. Lances face when Keith would compliment him, the way he'd fidget when he waited for his food. Then all he could see was James sitting in Keith place across from Lance, all of a sudden it was James having keith's dream date with Lance instead of him. In Keith head it didn't matter, because Lance was still smiling. His heart on the other hand, was slowly breaking. As if he'd just dropped a glass bottle, it fell in slow motion, shattering as it bounced against the floor. His eyes were fogging up. Clear vision no longer exited as the first stream of tears left its pace. quickly followed by a waterfall. It wasn't as if all hope was lost, it'd be impossible for lance not to like someone. but for some reason, finding could that Lance could like guys yet still fell for someone else was worse than believing he was straight to begin with. 

"may i?" The sound was to muffled by Keith hands he couldn't tell who the voice belonged to. He couldn't find the energy to lift his head, rather he sank further into his seat moving his hands to cover his eyes instead. The man sat across from Keith. He didnt say anything. Just sat waiting for keith to make the next move. If he wasn't so busy crying he'd take a second to appreciate the patience the guy had. A waiter had come over, place two cups on the table then walking away. He took his hands away as soon as the sent of coffee allowed its way though Keith's senses. Regrettably he grabbed his cup chugging the first bit before remembering that coffee is in fact hot and should not be chugged straight away. his entire throat was burning and the asshole across from him had the bloody nerve to start laughing. He looked up to scold them finding it was Shiro. Then he lost all desire to be angry, instead just wanting to cry again. 

"Usually you blow on it first." He smiled. 

"Aren't you suppose to be working?" Keith asked avoiding his brothers words of wisdom. 

"i don't work Mondays, i'm glad i ran into you." 

"yeah, why's that. " Keith mumbled, blowing on his drink before taking a sip. 

"One of your friends called me, said you were upset. God that's weird to say, 'Keith's friend'" Shiro said. 

"Sometimes you can be a real dick." Keith said. 

"what happened?" He knows to ignore Keith's rude comments by now.

"doesn't matter."

"you were crying." 

"shut up." 

"tell me."

"no."

"now." 

"no."

"ill text Adam." 

"Lance likes James. And i like to overreact about everything." 

Shiro was silent for moment, thinking about what to say. 

"have you spoken to James?" He asked, not sure what else to say.

"they slept together."

"i thought he was straight." Shiro was more saying to himself than to Keith.

"how do you think he figured that out." Keith took another regrettable chug of his coffee. he didn't exactly feel like talking about this so he needed an excuse to keep his mouth from moving.

"then talk to lance." 

"i'm not talking to Lance." He was determined to never speak to lance, just hearing his name hurt a little. 

"you should just confess. Yes, he likes someone else, but that doesn't mean-"

"just shut up Shiro." Both were quiet for a while. Awkwardly drinking in front of one another. Keith knew he was being rude, but being so vulnerable in front of someone especially Shiro was way to intimidating. He hated it. 

Shiro took the last sip of his drink, crushing the foam cup in his hand. He abruptly stood up. tossing some cash on the table. 

"This is why you have no friends Keith. You push everyone out. That's why Lance left you first." 

Keith watched Shiro's retreating form, thinking over every interaction he's had with Lance. Why was everyone saying it was his fault? Keith was certain that he didn't every do anything to push Lance away, he wouldn't dare. But earlier today James had said it too, that Keith hurt lance. 

How? 

He sat inside, watching as the sky slowly shifted from light gray to black. Soon enough he was sharing hi agony with the world outside, for ever tear he didn't shed a thousand rain drops took its place.

 

***

 

After six billion texts from Hunk, Lance agreed to meet him at work. So,with much reluctance Lance went to the cafe down the street. their were so many reasons why he didnt go. One of the reasons being the heavy down-poor, every time his foot hit the pavement splashes of water hit his leg. Lance loved water, this was true. But that didn't mean he loved being drenched head to toe on his way to a cafe. Wet clothes were the worst. Especially when you know your gonna be stuck in them all afternoon. He entered the cafe heading straight up to the counter ordering a large hot chocolate to keep warm until Hunk came out. 

He made his way over to his usual spot, happily finding it empty. He took his seat, relaxing into the cushions before blowing on his drink. Hot chocolate on rainy days were possibly the best thing ever. Lance believed this right down to the core of his being and would fight anyone who said otherwise. He pulled out his phone ready to text Hunk, letting him know he was here. He stopped typing out his sentence when e herd mumbling coming from the booth in front of him. He glanced up, choking on his drink once he did.   
Their was Keith.

Sitting alone, it wasn't unusual, Keith was always along, but the red puffiness under his eyes and blood in nails weren't normal. He looked on for a minute watching as Keith let out little tears, occasionally rubbing his eyes. Not knowing why, Lance held up his phone, opened the camera app. Then took a picture of the boy before him, messy hair pushed to the side of face, red eyes and wet cheeks. 

It never occurred to him until now. 'Keith could actually cry.' With everything that had happened to Keith, the boy never cried. He was possibly the most emotionally strongest person lance had ever met. 

 

Seeing him cry was like taking a bullet to the chest.


	12. True, or false

Seeing him cry was like taking a bullet to the chest.

If the bullet was a massive ball of warm hot chocolate and soaking his shirt. 

"oh shit!" Lance exclaimed looking down at his top. Their was hot chocolate all over him. He grabbed a few serviettes, wiping himself and the table down. Then glanced back over at Keith, whose head was buried in his hands. 'maybe he didn't notice' Lance thought to himself. After screaming 'oh shit' in a quiet cafe he'd expect everyone to look over and scold him, surprisingly though no one had even noticed his presence. 'am i ghost???' Lance was good at many things, observance wasn't very close to the top of that list. He just wasn't as loud as he thought he was.

Keith's head was still lowered in his hands. his feet were moving before his mind had time to catch up. Before he knew it he sitting next to Keith.  
The boy hadn't notice him yet, so upset to be aware of his surroundings at all. Hesitantly, Lance lifted his arm, slowly wrapping it around Keith's shoulders, the smaller boy stiffened his grasp. Instead of pulling his arm away, Lance pulled him closer. allowing Keith to cry into his shoulder. The smaller boy didn't cry though. His whole body was so hard it felt like hugging a boulder. A very small adorable boulder with crappy hair. 

Could this be real? Keith kept asking himself. tossing up the idea this was some alternate reality where lance had stayed with Keith bringing them both to this moment inside a cafe the two frequented. In this reality Lance liked Keith. Lance would always be their, would always know when Keith needed him. The two would embrace each other on the regular, it'd become a habit whenever they met. This was the reality were Keith never had to question weather Lance had just accidentally tripped over and begun to hug Keith or had mistaken him entirely, this was a dream. He never had to question how much Lance cared and to what end. This was normal. So normal the clenching inside his chest never hurt so much with the knowledge of a future release.  
Never the pain of Lance pretending this never happened. 

The lanky boy loosened his grip. 

This was it.Lance was about to let go and reality would return to its former state of dreary sky's and cold mornings without a beautiful ray sunshine called Lance to help the days feel less lonely. 

Taking pity on himself, Keith pulled tighter. Unable to let the warmth leave him just yet. Here he had, Lance. In his grasp. He was so close to the man he could actually smell the intense aroma of coffee coming from his-  
coming from his shirt?  
"Why's your shirt wet?" Keith asked, lifting his head up from being buried in Lances coffee stained tee. 

"uh-i-uhhh-None of your business!" Lance screeched.  


And their it was, the sudden removal of Lances body. Strong arms reached out to push at Keith's body, sending him into the booth. If only he'd held on a little tighter, then Lance couldn't get away.  
The distant sounds of clinking cutlery and murmured chatter filled the silence weighing between the two boys. For one the silence was a curse, a surreal experience only ever making him feel more and more uncomfortable in the presence of his stalker. Yet for the other, it was as if a dream cam melded its way into being, to outside eyes they could be seen as friends eating together after school, or a couple on their first date. Each second that passed his face became a slightly darker shade or red. 

Lance reached for the phone in his pocket. keith seemed okay now, he would just text hunk and ask where he is. As he reached for his phone an unknown hand came to block its path. He glanced up to Keith as if asking him why before the shorter boy, pulled away just as suddenly as their eyes met. Maybe it was the heat that causing his brain to malfunction or the sudden realization that he was inches away from the man who broke his heart so many years ago, his entire body heated up at the small contact. It definitely had nothing to do with how adorable Keith was, gazing up at Lance through this thick hair blatantly clear blush redder than a tomato. 

"um..i spilled my drink." Lance started, not sure of what to say. "that's why its wet." He mumbled the last part, when Keith began to gaze into eyes again.  
'shit, whys he keep doin' that!?'  
"um... why are your eyes red?" He tried.  
Keith continued to stare at Lance, completely unaware of the effect he was having on him.  
He was exactly sure of what to say. 'i was crying because you hooked up with my only friend, and everyone keeps telling me i hurt you and i have no idea why and you to hot to approach and I'm a massive dickhead for stalking you why don't you love me???? ' No, that wasn't what he should say.  
He must've taken to long to respond, since Lance began to start talking again.

"i don't ever want you cry Keith." 

Don't take it the wrong way, he just doesn't like it when his friends are hurt. 

...

Friends? wait, did lance think of him as a friend???

"uh, why" 

"I uh...." Lance seemed to consider his words. Taking time to think them over before just saying what he meant. He lent forward so that no one could hear him. Brushed back an annoying strand of hair from Keith's face then whispering, voice so quiet Keith had to pay attention to actually hear. 

"i Hate when beautiful people cry." 

 

Just as sudden as he fell for Lance the boy had disappeared. Abandoning Keith in the middle of a cafe with a full blown heart attack. How could one man stop time for a single person so suddenly. Like a rocket that just entered into orbit, everything inside Keith felt light, dazed. He didn't need to place his hand above his heart to feel the constant pulsing coarse throughout his body. The places Lance had touched still felt warm, hot, burning. He was burning all over. Had he somehow been lit on fire? Perhaps he was in hell and Lance truly was the devil. Slowly taking over Keith entirety, starting with heart, the slow torturous feeling of being in love. Did Lance truly believe Keith was beautiful? Or was he just saying those words to make a getaway? Weather it was true or false the words spilled Lances mouth, god be damned if Keith began to deny anything that came from Lance. True, or false. 

Keith would hang onto every word Lance said for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had one version of this chapter that was funny and Keith and Lance had a good old argument about who was better then hunk had to kick them out of the cafe but then i scraped it because i had no clue how to continue, so i hope this sap fest made up for it

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all like this, its my first series so bare with me <3


End file.
